


Here I Am

by phatpanda55



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Back to the past, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatpanda55/pseuds/phatpanda55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi Sawada or Vongalo Decimo who is 15 was called back to the past by Giotto or Primo. Tradegy was going to strike so Giotto sent Tsuna back to protect his past self. He had identification to prove he was supposed to be there and not to raise suspicion and Primo and his Guardians questioning, why is this boy so skilled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But I'm Dame-Tsuna!!!!!

"Be the change you want to see in the world"

                                                                -Mahatma Gandhi

~In Tsuna's dream~

Tsuna woke up in a field with a gentle breeze.

" HIIII, W-where am I?!"

"Haha, calm down Tsunayoshi-kun" said a man with golden gravity defying hair.

"P-primo-sama?!"

"Yes Tsunayoshi-kun"

"W-why are you  here?"

"*sigh* I need to ask a favor of you Tsunayoshi-kun"

"What Is it Primo-sama?"

"Ineedyoutogotomytimefourhundredyearsagoandprotectme" Giotto  said with out taking a breath.

"W-what was that Primo-sama, I d-didnt c-catch that" said a very flustered brunette.

"Alright, I need you to go to my time four hundred years ago and protect me"

"HIIIII, ME?! IM DAME-TSUNA?!"

Goitto frowned "Is that what your peers tell you? No wonder you have such a low self esteem"

"P-primo-sama...." Tsuna pondered what was said, he couldn't decline or else Reborn would think he was a coward and make him train. He winced at the thought, so he steeled his resolve and said,

"A-alright I-I'll do it"

"Nani?! I thought you would be more resistant to the thought!" Exclaimed the blond.

"Haha, well if I'm to be Decimo what good would I be if I couldn't complete a task"

Giotto smiled sadly and said "My past self and guardians know someone is coming but they don't know who there just expecting someone with the verification papers and that Talbot will be with you because he is the one who chose you from the best of the best"

"T-Talbot-san lived in your time"

"Ahh, yes he is quite old"

"B-but why do you need me to protect you your the legendary Primo"

"Haha, I may be but you have already learned many things and life lessons my past self has yet to learn"

"A-alright when do I go?"

"Now, Reborn will be informed" 

"W-wha-" but before Tsuna could finish he was gone. Giotto smiled sadly and said "good luck Decimo" before disappearing in a blaze of orange flames.


	2. Talbot

"And those who were seen dancing,  
were thought to be insane  
by those who could not hear the music"  
-Friedrich Nietzsche

~In the past~ 

"Ouch" yelped Tsuna as he landed on his butt. He looked around and saw he was in a forest on a bright warm day.

"Were am I?" The relisation hit him, he was in the past.

"Oh well what did Primo say? Oh yah I need to find Talbot-san"

Tsuna P.O.V 

I stood up and started walking I soon saw a town. 

'Wait this is Italy right!? I don't know Italian HIIIIII, how am I supposed to find Talbot-san'

I had wondered on the streets and then a old man approached me who I immediately recognized. 

'Thank Kami it's Talbot'

"H-hello Talbot-san"

"Oh you must be Tsunayoshi"

"Y-yes I am"

"Great!"

"W-what?"

"Giotto is expecting us!"

"N-now?!'

"Yes"

"HIIIII" this got him strange looks..

"Yes yes big surprise we must be going"

"Hai Talbot-san"

And with that they were off to the mansion.


	3. I'm Here To Protect You Primo-sama...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna meets the fated first generation of Vingola.

"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for"  
-Bob Marley  
~ 生きる~

The pair headed toward a grand mansion. While Talbot was relaxed Tsuna kept thinking 'Oh Kami, let's hope I don't break something'

They reached the gates only to be greeted with gaurds, but right when they saw Talbot they moved aside and opened the gates. Tsuna just kept his head down he was nervous to say the least.

Finaly, before Tsuna knew it, they reached the grand double doors and Talbot knocked laughing evily. 

A maid answered "ahh Talbot-san Primo is waiting for you in his study"

She left but not before giving Tsun a questioning look. 'Yay I can feel the love' thought Tsuna sweat dropping. 

After traveling through the maze they call hallways they entered Primos study. 

"Hello Talbot-san who is this?" Questioned the blond looking at Tsuna. 

"He is to protect you, you told me I could pick anyone so I chose the best"

"Hello my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"He is Japanese? "

"Yes he doesn't know Italian" said Talbot

"No offense Talbot but is he up to it?"

"I can assure you he is, do not let his dame demeanor fool you he is very talented I wouldn't send you someone who couldn't protect you"

"Why does he look like me?" Questioned the blond

"A mere coincidence"

Giotto looked at the jumpy boy and frowned he knew Talbot wouldn't send him someone who wasn't capable but this boy just looked weak. He trusted Talbot and his choice but he didn't know if his guardians would.

~Time Skip~

 

The three then headed towards the meeting room where Primos guardians had gathered to see their bosses protector. G was furious, according to him he could protect Giotto on his own. They soon came to a conclusion that it was better to have someone who could be with Giotto at all times.

They soon entered the room and the first thing that was heard was,  
"Who's the kid?" G asked this of course. 

"Huhuhu, this boy is the person that will protect Giotto" chuckled Talbot

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at once except Alaude and Daemon.

"Excuse me but he looks 15" said Asari kindly.

"Huhuhuhu, he is" Talbot replied

"What's this brat going to do?" Asked Lampo in a bored tone.

"Your a brat too, but really this isn't a good idea" Said G in a serious voice.

"Nufufufu, this should be interesting" said Daemon

"Hn" said Alaude agreeing. 

"This boy looks so young how Is he in the mafia?" Asked a concerned Knuckle

"I don't know...." replied Giotto who had kept silent up until now.

"Huhuhuhu, why don't you ask him?" Asked Talbot.

That's when all the attention was put on Tsuna, who was oh so conveniently looking off in the distance because the couldn't understand the conversation anyway. Giotto placed a gentle hand on his shoulder which brought the boy out of his stupor he turned around and faced Giotto.

"H-hai Primo-sama" said Tsuna meekly.

"Tsunayoshi-kun my friends here would like to ask you some questions but first introduce your self" then he turned to his Guardians and said" he is Japanese so he can only understand and speak it" this got a joyful look from Asari and and nods from the others. 

Tsuna faced the group and said "Nice to meet you my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi" he bowed then gave them a polite smile. "I-I'm willing to answer q-questions you may have."

"Brat, how are you even in the Mafia" said G rather harshly. 

"W-well G-san I was born in the mafia" Tsuna said flinching at his tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" G asked again

"My father is in the mafia so I am too" Tsuna said 

"Didn't you have a choice if you wanted to be in the mafia or not?" Asked Knuckle softly.

"N-no Knuckle-san, m-my fate w-was d-decided the day I w-was born" said Tsuna softly

"Do you have social problems? Is that why you stutter?" Asked Knuckle again going into doctor mode.

"I g-guess y-you could say that, o-or just low self esteem"

"I'll give you a check up later"

"Hai"

"Do you have candy?" Pondered Lampo earning him a smack on the head.

Tsuna just giggled and said "hai" so he gave the candy he saves for Lambo to Lampo. 

"Can you survive mental torture" said Daemon

"I d-dont know Daemon-san" said Tsuna shuddering "b - but I have been trained to handle it"

"Hn, can you fight?"

"Hai, yes I can Alaude-san"

"Hn, prove it"

"N-not now Alaude-san"

"Hn"

"Were in Japan are you from" asked Asari kindly.

Tsuna smiled and said "Namimori Japan Asari-san"

"How do you know all of out names?" Questioned G

"I k - know a lot about you g-guys" said Tsuna. 

"Well Tsunayoshi-kun let Knuckle give you a check up and then you can spar with Alaude, ok?" Asked Giotto

"Hai"

 

~Death Brings Hope~


	4. Are You Worthy

We cannot solve our problems with the same thinking we used when we created them.  
-Albert Einstein

~Kill for the good of others~

"Tsunayoshi follow me and I will give you a check up" stated Knuckle signaling for Tsuna to follow him.

"H-hai Knuckle-san"

And with that Tsuna bowed one last time and followed Knuckle out of the room into the infirmary. 

"Alright Tsunayoshi I will take your height and weight right now"

In the end Tsuna was 5'3 and weighed 98 lbs. 

"Alright now I need you to take off your shirt so I can check your heart beat"

Tsuna winced at this, he really didn't want to take off his shirt but not wanting to displease the kind doctor he begrudgingly took off his shirt and he sat in wait for the questions to come.

"Tsunayoshi...if I may ask how did you get all of these scars" asked Knuckle softly.

"W-well I f-fight a lot and t-that l-leads to scars"

"Yes but how long have you been fighting and not just training to fight"

"A y-year or l-less" said Tsuna in an almost inaudible whisper

"Tsunayoshi in that period of time these scars shouldn't be possible"

"I w-was n-needed t-to f-fight frequently"

"And how frequently was that"

"Twice a day f-for as l-long as can r-remember"

"That's normal for you?"

"Hai, Knuckle-san"

Knuckle merely nodded and continued much to Tsunas delight but that soon vanished.

"Alright Tsunayoshi when I say a word tell me the first thought that comes into your mind ok?"

"Ok" Tsuna said

"Family"

"Protect"

"Flame"

"Dying will"

"Death"

"Avoid"

"Fighting"

"Needed"

"Life"

"Fail"

"You"

"Stupid"

Knuckle nodded having collected all the needed data. He has to show this to Giotto later but now it was time for Tsunas and Alaudes spar. Everyone soon would be gathering in the courtyard. Knuckle led Tsuna to the court yard were everyone sat in wait.

Tsuna P.O.V

Knuckle-san led me to the courtyard and wished me good luck. To be honest I was scared this IS Alaude . I had to try and win or tye with Alaude without going into Hyper Dying Will Mode that's for sure I didn't want to use it now at least. Everyone was watching even Talbot-san!

I walked forward towards Alaude and he asked,

"Ready herbivore"

"Hai, Alaude-san" I said getting into a fighting stance and Alaude pulled out his handcuffs.

He pounced at me and I blocked easily jumping backwards. I attacked and he dodged this kept up awhile with me dodging his attacks and him dodging mine. Finally, I landed a blow on him which blasted him into a wall. But he soon handcuffed me greattttt. I easily broke them to which earned some surprised ghasps. I gave him a 'oops' looked and he glared at me. We attacked at the same time and he said,

"Not bad herbivore"

"Oh I'm not even going 50% yet"

He growled and attacked again I want to end this soon I thought. Well here goes nothing. I jumped into the air and went behind Alaude and kicked him In the back of the head and he was out cold.

I walked over and picked him up and carried him to his friends.

No one's P.O.V

"W-what" G sputtered "how did that kid beat Alaude?!"

"It seems we have underestimated Tsuna-kun" said Asari

"Huhuhu, told you so Giotto" said Talbot

"Yes indeed, alright he has proven himself" Giotto said still a little confused.

Tsuna took Alaude to Knuckle who started healing him. 

Tsuna merely turned to them and smiled his blinding smile.

~ combattimento~


	5. Hěĺp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna needs some some help when his demons come to play.

The sky is beautiful and kind, but with the day comes the night. The sky will always have its dark side.  
-Yours Truly ^^ 

~You can always be successful on you own~

Soon after the group went inside Daemon growled and hit Tsuna in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Daemon!" Everyone screamed.

"That's what he gets for defeating my prey before me" and with that Daemon left. 

"Knuckle please take Tsuna up to the infirmary" said Giotto to Knuckle who had just finished patching up Alaude. 

"Of course, but I need to speak with you G and Asari in your office when I return concerning the check up with Tsuna" they all nodded.

~time skip to office~

"Tch, what's up with the brat Knuckle" said G

"Haha, ya I'm worried" said Asari

"Go on Knuckle" said Giotto

"Well it appears he is slowly forming PTSD and he has anxiety. He has many scars and I have asked him about them but he said they were from training, but when you really look at some if them you can clearly see there is no way they were caused by that they looked to be from abuse or bullying. And his stutter is due to the anxiety." Said Knuckle finally finishing listing the small boys problems.

"Tch, I say we question him"

"I don't know..." said Knuckle 

"it wouldn't hurt to try" shrugged Atari

Grotto just nodded and they headed to the infirmary. They entered the room to see Tsuna holding his head crying they ran up to him and he flinched and looked up at him and they gasped his eyes were not the innocent doe brown ones they once knew the we're sunset orange much like Giottos in HDWM they were cold and calculating.

"...Tsuna...." said Knuckle

He looked them straight in the eye and no longer crying and said.

I will KILL for the good of my family and others. I will DIE fulfilling my role. I realized long ago I never really had a free will. I will face all adversaries that dare challenge MY FAMILY. I live for them only them they are all that matter. I've been beat physically and tortured mentally and I haven't broke and I won't no matter how much I WANT to.

By the end of what they presumed was his "mafia code" his eyes were flickering between orange and brown. Finally they settled in their warm shade of brown. He looked up at them with a single tear going down his face he said in a small voice

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Help"

 

live on but never forget.  
-Anonamys

~In Tsunas Mind~  
Tsuna POV

Byakuran was standing their smiling.

"Come here Tsu-chan, look what we did"

I almost robotically moved towards Byakuran like a lost child going to their parents. As I made my way towards him he sent me words of praise and approval. For some reason this made me feel encouraged to do whatever this man pleases.

I finally made it to him and he picked me up bridal style and turned me towards a pile of bodys. They were my friends I was screaming but nothing would leave my mouth I just sat their emotionless. 

Gokudera was bloody and mangled I could barely recognize his silver hair because it was so matted with crimson blood. Hibari looked fine, he didn't have scratch on him until I saw his eyes, they were wide and shattered. It immediately clicked metal torture.

Lambo had a sword protruding from his stomach with another in his throat. Onii-san had broken hands and a slit throat. Chrome and Mukuro were both decapitated and bodies mangles. Yamamoto had lacerations every were it looked like he bled out.

A tear fell out of my eye, just one though. Byakuran tsked and wiped it away in a doting manner.

He brought me close and licked my ear. And then whispered let's have some fun and we teleported away with me screaming but again their was no sound to be heard, only manical laughing.

~Dream End~

~Meanwhile in the real world~

The three men in the room were freaking out. Their new charge was screaming and crying. They had tried everything, they slapped him, thrown water on him, shook him, and even jumped on him. 

They were getting desperate, Tsunas crys were heartbroken and strangled and they were distraught. They had no idea what to do, Knuckle couldn't help because he was currently running and errand for supplies so make more medicines. 

Lampo, well, is Lampo what could he do besides electrocute him. They had one last option.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Daemon as he was called to the room.

"We don't know jackass" said G

"He has just been like this for quite awhile we've tried everything in our power" said Asari solemnly.

"And we were hoping you could do something about it" said Giotto

Daemon scoffed "like what"

"Access his mind somehow we don't fucking know!" Bellowed G

"Fine" and with that he materialized his trident and he entered Tsunas mind.

~with Daemon~

As soon as Daemon stepped down in Tsunas mind all he saw wad death. What was this kid dreaming about? Is all he thought. He saw piles of body's every were it didn't really faze him though. He waded through everything until he heard a strangled scream. He quickly sprinted towards the screams, not quite sure of what he was looking for. He was surprised by what he saw. Tsuna was tied down to a bed with a man with white hair and a purple mark on his eye towering over the young boy look like a predator eyeing hid prey. But he immediately took note of the unwelcome guest that had just arrived.

"Well well well, who do we have here"

"Nu fu fu~ I just want that boy there"

"No, no, no that just won't due you see, he is mine I own him, so leave NOW"

"Nu fu fu~Gladly, but you see my boss would have my head if I returned empty handed"

"Hoho? Your scared of your boss"

"Nufufu~ no no not one bit, but you see you should be. Yes he would have my head but he would kill you or I would kill you which ever one comes first I suppose"

"Am I supposed to be scared? I mean your just a pawn really"

"Nu fu fu~ do not anger me weakling I do not wish to waste my time in such trivial matters such as these"

"Oh ok, but just what can you do about it hmm?"

Daemon didn't reply he quickly cast a illusion at the strange man and untied and picked up the boy bridal style. His illusion didn't last long as soon as he had Tsuna it was broken and he was being charged. 

The man fired a flash of light and Daemon just barely dodged due to having Tsuna in his arms. The extra weight was putting them both at risk but he wouldnt dare set the boy down already knowing most of the outcomes if he did. 

He had to think fast, the man was coming at him again he created illusion dummies of himself and Tsuna whitch seemed to be working so he quickly left the dream realm with the boy in his arms.

 

~in the real world~

The occupants of the room jumped at the illusionists sudden return. He has a scrutinizing look on his face.

"What's wrong" asked Giotto

"That boy..." Daemon murmered

"Is he okay" asked Asari

"For now" Daemon replied.

"Well what did you see?" Asked God

"Death, and a man with white hair and a purple marking under his eye had Tsuna tied to a bed and was about to..."

They were all quiet.

"The man I saw put up a good fight, question that boy when he awakes, he has more to him than that idiot facàde of his" Said Daemon creepily as he exited the room.

"Ya we will G stay here until he wakes up, Asari call every guardian to the meeting room and G as soon as he wakes up take him their too" said Giotto.  
He simply got nods for answers and they all went about their given tasks and Giotto went back to his office completely stunned and questioning Talbot.

This boy was strange and he knew nothing about him. He seemed pretty clumsy and average but they just learned he could fight, and well at that. What if he wasn't even clumsy? What if he was just acting. With those thoughts racing in his mind still he sat down and got to work.


	6. Just WHO Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is curious, Knuckles infuriated.

Impatient. That's what G was. He wasn't afraid to admit it or anything, but just like Giotto this boy seemed off to him and got his mind racing. He sighed, getting nowhere with his train of thought. Everything about this kid was so god damn unexplainable, him beating Alaude the fucking Alaude.

   God damn, he never thought he would say that. G growled frustrated and even more confused, the kid obviously sensed Daemon when he was getting ready to hit him. G could see the sudden flinch Tsuna made when Daemon first started to bring his arm back, the kid knew it was coming so why didn't he move. What was he trying to prove? Innocence? Maybe that he wasn't a threat? 

  What made G even Angier is that his kid is only being trusted because of Talbots word, his god damn word. For fucks sake no background information besides what they were told by the boy himself. Also, how Giotto didn't even question it he did look suspicious but he just basically said ok if he betrays us it's fine. G looked down at the almost feminine boy thinking back on what Daemon said. There's more to him than his idiot facade? 

  What's that supposed to mean? Because if this kid was just acting like a jack-ass who couldn't tell his right foot from his left than he was a damn good actor.  He wanted answers. He wanted them NOW. Just then the boy woke up with fear in his eyes, why? Daemon mentioned the man in the dream, yeah ok, but that doesn't help us out much. 

  Like how the guy in the dream was their consciously, thus being able to fight Daemon. He was most likely accessing the boys mind from the outside and replaying a memorie. Ya, maybe but he still had to take the kid to the meeting room. The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes and said,

"G? What's wrong?" 

  G just scoffed the boy was just like Giotto worrying about others when he should be more concerned about himself, not that he would ever admit that out loud. 

"Can you walk?"

G asked more as a demand than a question.  Tsuna merely shook his head knowing his legs wouldn't be able to handle the trek to wear ever he already knew they were going. G just nodded and gently picked up the light boy, with him just letting out a squeak of surprise. Carrying the bot bridal style the made their way to the meeting room were the other guardians should be waiting.

♤♢♤♧♢♤♧♢♤♧♢♤♧♢♤♧♢♤♧♢♤♧♢♤♧♢♤♧♢♤♧♢♤♧♢♤

 

  When they finally arrived at the meeting room everyone was there Lampo, Daemon, Alaude, Knuckle, Asari, and Giotto. They looked at him with questioning eyes as to why he was carrying the boy but they immediately got answers as they saw the boy nodding off looking exhausted.

 

  You would think Alaude would be more than pissed at Tsuna but no such emotion showed, only regret, respect, and that undying pride. G silently set Tsuna in an extra chair that had been set by, ironically, Alaude. Lampo was going to make a snide remark but he knew now was not the time so he was planning on keeping his mouth shut until his opinion was needed or asked for. 

  Knuckle knew they had more pressing matters but the only thing he could think about, being a doctor and all, was Tsuna. He may have a concussion from the way he was dazed and completely out of it. G, well he already voiced his thoughts on the situation. Asari, well, wanted answers but he didn't want to press the boy who looked beyond exhausted. 

  Daemon, too put it lightly, didn't give a shit. If it involved Vongola, ok you have his attention, if not we'll he was just here because he had to be. Giotto and his thoughts were a mess seeking clarification, even if little was available, he wanted something. Tsuna righted himself in his seat as he noticed that this seemed important. 

"So, Tsuna, we heard you had quite the nightmare care to share" ventured Giotto lightly. Tsuna was immediately shooken.

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered 

"Well when we saw you were having a nightmare we thought it would be the best to wake you but you wouldn't wake up so we sent Daemon to access your dreamlike state of your consciousness. It seems he had a little scuffle with the man in your dreams which is highly improbable do to dreams well being dreams, the dream was odd to say the least. From what we heard from Daemom and from the sound of it this man in your dreams with white hair and the purple marking under his eye put up quite a fight which he couldn't do unless he was accessing your mind from an outside point. Care to explain who this is and what it was about Tsuna." Said Giotto is a semi-soft yet stern voice. Tsuna audibly gulped, this explanation was going to take a while. He sighed and started 

"Well the man you saw was Byakuran and this man is very very strong I have had to fight him many times and he couldn't have access to my dream from an outside point he's dead...." 

Tsuna was choking up a little maybe not so much put of fear or sadness but anger 

" I killed him it's impossible, anyway he was a very bad man he wanted power and nothing else I'm assuming it was explained to you what happened in the dream and yes I have been captured by that man and what you thought I saw him about to do to me was true don't mess with him. I'm not defending him he should be dead I know I killed him but even if there's the slightest possibility that he is alive it's not good but for the time being even if there is the slightest chance he is alive we should be safe for the most part. The people you saw dead sadly are my very very close friends you don't know them they can't be here right now or ever there but they are very much  alive and well but far far away"

 

'Ok', everyone thought but...

 

"You killed him?" Asked G 

 

"Yes, I killed him for the sake of my friends my family"

"How did you beat Alaude?" Lampo blurted before he even knew what he was doing. Alaude glared at him, and If glares could kill Lampo would be burning in the pits of hell. Tsuna just laughed half-heartedly and said,

 

"I have a friend very similar to Alaude-san" 

 

Everyone was also curious as to why Tsuna wasn't stuttering and they noticed him in a drunk like state not really aware of what was happening. Knuckle immediately stood, his chair flying back with a screeching sound, he ran to Tsuna and caught his just as he fell out of his chair. He looked him over for a second and came to a conclusion. 

 

"He has a fever and a possible concussion,  you guys knew he wasn't in any condition to be questioned yet you did it any way, I knew I should have intervened" and with that Knuckle stormed out of the room Tsuna in arms. The others weren't really affected by the scolding, yet they did feel bad or a few of them, but nonetheless they got there was one question that remained.

 

 

 

'Just WHO are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?"


End file.
